


PIETY

by Itoyuu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu





	PIETY

“快逃吧我的爱人，你可以战胜上百个村民，可以战胜一两个手持圣水的人，但上百个武装圣水的暴民势必会治你于死地。”

没有人不在议论那个年轻女人。牛奶般白皙的皮肤，漆黑卷曲的长发，黑曜石般明亮的双眸，艳丽的朱唇，她有着人看一眼便难以忘怀的美貌。“女巫！女巫！”乡野村民一见她的脸就惊恐地咒骂。恶毒的流言蜚语挤压她的生存空间，村庄里早已没有任何一片供她呼吸的空气，她就这样被胁迫着逃进荆棘密布的树林深处。人是善于遗忘的生物，不需几日又有了新的攻击对象。但就在这几日，偷溜进树林嬉闹的孩子无意瞥见这个形单影只的女人微隆的肚子，消息很快传遍了小镇；“生性轻浮、意志薄弱，受恶魔诱惑而走上歧路”“定是怀上了撒旦之子！”他们身佩十字，腰间别着装有银色子弹的枪械，一手高举火把，一手环抱圣水，浩浩汤汤向着黑森林进发。

恶魔从未见过如此美丽而又孤独的生灵，他向来是谙于诱惑的，这次自己却被一个普通的人类女子诱惑了，这说起来可笑却又是真实的。他生怕吓着她，化作人形偷偷接近她，两个孤独的灵魂很快碰撞出火花。从不断深入的交谈中，他隐约了解了女人的遭遇，但这遭受迫害的可怜女人并没对迫害她的刁民有一丝怨怼，她为他们祈祷，希望他们从残酷与野蛮中获得安息。多么善良的人类啊，恶魔逐渐为自己隐瞒身份欺骗这个可怜的灵魂感到内疚，他变回原形向女人坦露真相，并保证再也不涉足这片树林半步。女人并没有显出惊讶，反倒被逗得咯咯笑了出来：“我想我早就知道了，”她用手抚摸盘曲在地上的黑蛇黝黑发亮的鳞片，“我可没见过哪个人类有着这么漂亮金色竖瞳。”他们度过了短暂的幸福时光，不久之后，女人便怀了孕，但他们甚至还没来得及庆祝庆祝时。

当人们冲开破旧的柴门时，屋里只有一个女人和一条黑蛇，还有一些简陋的生活必需品。  
“瞧啊，她豢养了一条巨蛇，她是女巫！”“她独自怀胎生育了，被玷污的灵魂！”人群叫嚷着围了上去。女人脚边的黑蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，张开血盆大口逼退着围上来的暴民，他灵活地躲避着子弹，轻松在火焰中穿行。不知哪个村民临机一动将圣水浇在地上，溅出的水花打在蛇尾上冒出了白烟，黑蛇立刻翻滚着发出嘶鸣。“害怕圣水的魔鬼！”人们立刻反应过来，纷纷泼洒着手中的圣水，巨蛇痛苦地蜷曲着身子，他感到像要昏劂过去的巨痛，一时之间动弹不得。女人站了出来：“你们是冲我来的，”她平静地说，“不要迁怒一只可怜的动物。”

村民们张牙舞爪地围拢她，像捕捉猎物似地捆绑她，男人拿拳头殴打她，妇女大声辱骂她，孩子掷石子砸她。他们耀武扬威地押着她在乡野间游行，将她绑在镇子中心最显眼的绞架上，点上熊熊烈焰，看着火焰中痛苦挣扎的黑色人影拍手称快。“一场公正的审判！”“正义又一次战胜了邪恶！”

当恶魔终于从昏迷中苏醒时，屋里早已空空如也——全都被烧了个干净。他被圣水伤得很重，浑身都是渗血的伤口，黑色的羽翼扭转破裂，但他顾不得这些，拖着沉重的翅膀追了出去。  
“请救救她。”他大声向上帝祈祷着，“她是您虔诚的信徒，她没有犯下任何罪过。”  
他向来是不信奉撒旦的，或许是他身为前天使最后的尊严。“是我玷污了她，要惩罚就惩罚我吧。”小镇深出冒出了滚滚黑烟，现在他再也不相信上帝了。  
他觉得眼前一黑，靠着最后一点力气默念：“哪儿都好，带我到一处能够容身之地吧。”

他睁开眼，旧友熟悉的面孔映入眼帘。  
“你怎么了！”天使惊呼道。  
“抱歉，”他看了看地板已被自己染成一片血海，“我没想用恶魔之血污染天使的住处。”  
“说什么傻话。”天使扶起浑身是血的恶魔，用细软的布料帮他包扎。  
“别对我这么好。”恶魔自暴自弃地低吼道，“我是一个只会给爱我的人带来伤害的混蛋。”他垂下头喃喃，“没人爱我，再也没有了。”  
“我爱你呀。”天使真诚地看着他的眼睛。天使是以爱为生的存在，他没有一刻能够停止去爱其他生灵。  
“你愿意爱我？”恶魔湿润了竖瞳。  
“当然，只要你愿意。“天使掸了掸手上的尘土，用刚刚埋葬好第87位恋人的双臂环住了还在流血的挚友。“请永远不要抛弃我，你的话一定可以做到的，不是吗。”


End file.
